Lightcatcher
For Fear’s Legends contest i say ‘crap’ once— the most extreme it really gets. Appearance Light has never been much. His frame and driftwood colored scales aren’t much in a crowd, and he isn’t exactly the tallest. The hybrid has ivory colored horns, strange beige diamonds dot his sides, as do darker brown triangles. He has golden teardrop scales near his amber hued eyes, and his face is almost always in a grimace. Lightcatcher slouches when his boss has gone to another cave, because if you’re slouching, well, prepare to be beaten. And everyone knows what happened to Crutchweilder. Personality The dragonet has never really been afraid to speak his mind, in any situation. He’s blunt, but at the same time, elaborate. His preachings and rallies are guided by decisive words, ones that clearly described the torment. Inside the mines, he talks to other dragonets, giving them reason upon reason to rebel against their Boss. He’s been a part of countless strikes, led by his friends and allies. His name is now a well-known one around the city. Especially the mines. Relationships Shadowchaser: His little brother. Light would protect him with his life, the two are extremely close, and both of them work in the mines. Crutchweilder: They’re close. He helped Crutchweilder make a crutch and walk with a slightly less visible limp. Glass: They have that sort of, ’You’re my best part butt-buddy’ vibe. Very close too. Zinnia: They like each other, but platonically. They go to the same bar at the end of the day to catch up on life And other stuff. History/Bio Lightcatcher has experienced traumatic experience after traumatic experience, all starting when he was three and a half. That was when his mother was killed in a street-fight. The Sandwing dragoness had joined a certain group during her time at the Scorpion Den, and that gang had been destroyed. She owed countless things to countless dragons, money, jewels, fame, and oddities. Meaning, when she passed, her owed items passed from her to her sons. Soon, Lightcatcher’s father died. Some dragons said it was a freak accident. Others suggest it was foul play. Either way, it left a four year-old hybrid and his newly-hatched brother completely alone in the world. Light picked up a job, he sold the house, something he was incredibly reluctant to do. He sold most of his and his brother’s valuable possessions, hopefully getting enough money to support them. Even on the streets, the amount of gold he was earning from the back-breaking labour was barely enough to buy a roasted lizard. They sheltered wherever they could, and picked around for scraps. His boss whipped them whenever they do much as asked for a small cup of water. His friend, now preferred to as ‘Crutchweilder’ was disabled in a mining accident. The crap-sack’s response? Stop making excuses and get back to work. Followed by a hard hit to the head, leaving the thin Nightwing with a concussion. When he was four and three-quarters, he began to speak out against the harsh treatment both him, his brother, and friends were facing. Dragons gave him gold, they gave him jewels, they supported him, what he was doing. Eventually, all anyone would hear on the streets were whispers of the Light Catcher. The one who spoke out against the sort of mistreatment no one knew about. He started riots. He went on strike. Lightcatcher did whatever he could do to get one of the Queens to notice him and his fellow miner’s cries for help and equality, and he is still kicking around today. Other (Trivia, Gallery, Etc.) 4B3DC1F7-ED96-4394-8AC9-F9C64531D5F5.png|Fr Ref Category:Content (HeyHowyaDoin) Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Other) Category:Occupation (Criminal) Category:NightWings Category:SandWings Category:LGBT+ Category:Males Category:Hybrids Category:Status (Legend)